1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving technique of a mover arranged for force feedback of a touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In thin display apparatuses such as a liquid crystal display, a touch panel with which input operation can be performed when the user presses the surface thereof is being widely used. A force feedback technique for vibrating the surface of the touch panel in response to the pressing is used to sense the pressing of the touch panel by the user.
A mover for vibrating the surface of the touch panel is arranged to perform force feedback. When voltage is applied to the mover in response to the pressing by the user, the mover vibrates, and a pressing feeling corresponding to the input operation is provided to the user. Japanese Patent Application (Laid-Open) No. 2001-350592 discloses a touch panel equipped with such force feedback mechanism (pressing feeling generator).
The pressing feeling generator disclosed in Japanese Patent Application (Laid-Open) No. 2001-350592 generates the voltage to be applied to the mover using a commercial alternating electric current (AC) voltage. Therefore, the generator cannot be used in portable equipments that are not supplied with commercial AC voltage.